


Wishful Thinking

by MastarHG



Series: The Perks of Having a Giant Boyfriend [3]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Cock Worship, Large Cock, M/M, Macrophilia, Slice of Life, cock growth, fleeting mentions of christmas and the new year, for anyone interested this fic takes place late january, growth spurt, kinda(?)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 12:46:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6154157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MastarHG/pseuds/MastarHG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(a.k.a. Life as a Giant Among Men)</p><p>Jack reminisces over the events of the past 3 months, thinking that this life as the Green Giant is the one into which he will settle. He could not be more wrong.</p><p>[A sequel to TELotSG]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wishful Thinking

**Author's Note:**

> wow, this took nearly 2 months of on and off writing to complete*. that's fucking shameful. well, i hope y'all like it!
> 
> (this was also going to be the 4th fic in the series, but i brought it forward 'cause i had more ideas for this fic than the 3rd)
> 
> *please read the end notes!!!

Life as a giant among men had taken some getting used to, and Jack still hadn’t fully broken in. It had been almost three months since the ‘fateful’ day when, for reasons still unknown to medical science, Jack had experienced over a foot of growth in height in approximately twenty four hours. Since then, he’d celebrated Christmas and the New Year with his family, and with Mark (whom he delighted calling his ‘midget boyfriend’, despite only really being tall enough to rest his chin on Mark’s head).

Coming out as bisexual had probably been easier than coming out as tall for Jack, namely because everybody could already tell he was bi as fuck, despite how much he’d protested to the contrary. Suddenly being thirteen inches taller than you were the last time anyone saw you was a little harder to explain - particularly to the people for which the 'last time’ was 'yesterday’ - and this was made harder by the fact that there literally was no explanation to give. Not that being tall came with the quite frankly unnecessary controversy that came with being bisexual, but Jack had never given a fuck anyway, and he wasn’t about to break the habit of a lifetime.

That being said, 'coming out’ as tall would’ve been a lot easier if he had only had to do it to his family and friends. Being a famous (and he hated that word) YouTube Video Gamer and Vlogger meant that despite dedicating most of an entire vlog to the subject, he still got asked ridiculous questions about his height. It was getting almost as old as 'will you change your hair back to its original colour’, but he didn’t mind repeating himself. After all, he always wanted to accommodate for newcomers, who perhaps hadn’t gotten around to watching his older videos, and that was perfectly understandable. Also unlike coming out as bi was that nobody irrationally despised him for just being tall. At worst, people’s reactions seemed to be 'Aw, but you were so cute when you were shorter!’ as if height and cuteness weren’t mutually exclusive qualities. His siblings had also seemed disappointed that they no longer got to lord over Jack being short because he was the youngest, but they’d laughed it off without hesitation.

Insomnia 59 had been an interesting experience, too, as fans got to witness firsthand both Jack’s immense new stature, and Mark’s comparative shortness. All in all, it had been a hectic three months, but in spite of that, Jack just still wasn’t quite used to how much room he took up. He still struggled finding a good angle for the shower head; he barely even fit into the cubicle, as his hair kept brushing the bathroom ceiling, but because he absolutely refused to bathe, he’d basically taken to sitting on the shower floor. It was nice, not having to stand while washing. He didn’t know why he hadn’t tried this sooner.

Doors were kind of a thing he was still figuring out (one size most certainly did not fit all), and he just generally found himself taking up an ungodly amount of room when he was, say, lying in bed, or lounging on the sofa. Actually, that happened to be what he was doing right now: lounging on the sofa. Jack had his head resting on one arm, and his feet dangling over the other. He was checking his twitter feed, entertaining the thought of some fan interaction.

In the end, he decided he’d save it for later, and flicked on the TV before he went to record another video for tomorrow. He was feeling kind of lethargic for some reason, which was why Mark was currently the only one outside playing with the dogs. What could he record to get him going again? Happy Wheels. That always lifted his spirits.

Jack was so lost in his own musings that he failed to notice the slight stretching of his clothes, the very gentle push of the settee fabric against the backs of his heels. His knees were already bent slightly, so when their angle increased Jack didn’t really think anything of it. He just wrote it off as the subconscious shifting of his body. It wasn’t until his t-shirt started riding up and his midriff was exposed that he even stood up to huffily straighten himself out.

Of course, when he stood up, he overbalanced. Jack scrabbled to get a hold of something - anything - the TV, to stop himself from toppling over. Now that was unusual. He hadn’t overbalanced like that since way before Christmas. It had actually been the first thing about his new height that he’d gotten used to.

When Jack had steadied his brain as he’d steadied his body, he stood upright to pull down his shirt… only to discover that there was no excess shirt to pull down. What’s more, the gap between the hem of his shirt and the waistband of his jeans seemed to be getting bigger, not to mention that his shirt felt like it was getting tighter.

Tighter. There was a tug of slight pain from his legs against his jeans. Before Jack had time to even fully register the thought in his head, he was unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans as quickly as his fumbling hands could go, practically peeling them off his legs. Pants and socks came next, and then his shirt…

Oh no. He was tugging and tugging, but he couldn’t even get the shirt past his shoulders; the gap for the collar around his neck had become too tight. He lowered his arms in defeat, wondering what would happen next. A few seconds later, there was a loud tear that went as much through Jack’s head as it did all down the left side of his shirt. Well that fucking sucked. He’d really liked that top - a kind of faded yellow with the Earl of Lemongrab’s face in the centre. Why did these growth spurts always result in the loss of cool clothes?

Slightly hesitantly, Jack took the hem of his t-shirt in order to rip it off himself. Both of the shoulder seams split open as he did, and he huffed. At least this would make getting it off easier.

By the time he’d managed to remove the shirt, it was little more than a lemony rag. Jack stared at it disappointedly, forgetting why he’d even had to rip it off in the first place. At least, that was until he felt his hair brush against something above him, causing him to look up as if he didn’t already know that something was the ceiling. It was maybe an inch away from his face. Fuck, how tall did that make him? Almost nine feet? He looked back around the room - at the door frame. There was no way he’d be able to get through that. Before he could entertain that train of thought any further however, Jack became painfully aware of the pressure in his head. Or, more specifically, on his head, which was pushing against the ceiling with increasing force. Shit, was he going to outgrow the room?

“Maaaaark!” he called out, trying very hard to refrain from panicking.

“Just a second!” came the somehow reassuring response from somewhere out in the garden.

Now this was probably the worst thing for him to notice all of a sudden, but when Jack looked down, it was the first thing that caught his eye. His penis looked bigger than it should’ve been. If it was growing proportionally with the rest of his body, it shouldn’t have been more than about four inches long, given that it was still soft, but it had to be more than twice that. He lifted it up in one hand, forgetting temporarily about his neck becoming flush with the ceiling. It seemed that his balls had grown, too.

And then, quite naturally as a response to having his dick fondled, he started getting hard. He had literally never been less horny in his life, but here he was, outgrowing his own living room with a slowly stiffening chub. Wonderful.

When it became apparent that his growth wasn’t going to stop just because his shoulders were pushing against the ceiling, Jack decided that his only hope of staying within the boundaries of the room was to sit down. Actually, now that he thought about it, there was something kind of exciting about the thought of outgrowing a room. He had no idea how big he’d get. What if he grew as tall as the house? What if he grew even taller than that?

That was how Mark found him, his back against the wall, a two… ? Three foot long cock in his hand? Mark had never been very good at judging distance. Needless to say, he sprung a boner about as quickly as humanly possible.

“What… did you need?” Mark half-mumbled, still transfixed by the form of his now massive boyfriend. Jack jumped ever so slightly, not noticing when Mark had entered the room.

“Um… I’m growin’ again…” Jack said blushing, feeling kind of stupid for not being able state any more than what was already pretty freaking obvious. No wait, scratch that. “Actually, I t'ink I’ve stopped now.”

“How tall are you now?”

“Uhh… I don’t really know. I had t'sit down 'cause my head was pushin’ against the ceiling.” Mark’s cock gave a lurch. “Well, actually, my shoulders were too.” Another lurch. “So… based on that, probably about eleven feet. Or probably a bit more t'an that.”

Mark swallowed, though all of the saliva in his mouth had not so mysteriously vanished. “Do you uh… need some help with that?” he said, punctuating the question with a nod to Jack’s dick.

Jack blushed furiously, though he wasn’t sure why (it wasn’t as if this was the first time Mark had seen him naked). “Yeah, um… how would you… ?”

“Oh, I have an idea.” Mark’s voice was deep and knowing, and it sent a shiver down Jack’s spine that reverberated visibly all the way up to the tip of his cock.

Mark stripped his clothes, not quite as quickly as he could have. He wanted to give Jack something to keep him going, and being twice his height certainly didn’t affect his fixation with Mark’s torso. When he stood next to his boyfriend, it was almost exactly like how it had been before Jack’s first growth spurt; they were almost the same height, eye to eye. The only difference now was that Jack was sitting on the floor (and was also generally larger overall - he looked as though he could easily swallow Mark’s entire forearm and _ok time to stop that train of thought right there_ ).

Mark practically swung himself over Jack’s dick like a bucking bronco, which was exactly how he intended to ride it. The head came past Mark’s own, up to about Jack’s collarbone, where a large bead of pre was forming. Mark used it to lubricate his hands before digging them into the huge, spongy head of Jack’s cock.

Jack was unable to do very much except lean back on his elbows and moan under Mark’s touch. The sheer size of his dick seemed to weirdly amplify its sensitivity, and he could feel the little jolts of electricity stemming from Mark’s hands travelling along the entire, massive length of his body, reflexively causing his toes to curl and uncurl. Maybe he’d lied. Maybe he was still growing, but it was now just happening so slowly that at this size it was impossible to tell. Maybe that was just - dare he say it - wishful thinking.

Mark began to slide his hands along Jack’s length, working into a rhythm as quickly as he could, which was still not all that fast, given that there was like three feet of cock to cover. Jack was aching for release, what with having started himself off earlier before Mark had arrived. It was practically painful that he couldn’t go any faster, but neither could he deny that it was so hot, how small Mark looked with both his arms wrapped around that gigantic dick, how he bucked along its entire length. It was so hot, so hot-

A thick glob of spunk flopped out of Jack’s cock, followed by a massive jet that ricocheted off the ceiling, hitting Mark square in the face and knocking him back into Jack’s fuzzy chest. Mark barely had any time to catch his breath before the next shot came raining down, absolutely plastering both him and Jack with hot cum. He probably should have moved from Jack’s chest, but he really didn’t want to.

Stream after stream came splattering down, completely covering Jack’s torso and even the tops of his thighs. Mark was so thoroughly drenched in the stuff that when he sat up he looked like something out of a B-rate horror movie. There had to be litres and litres of it. Gallons? If there was one thing Mark was worse at than judging distance, it was judging volume.

Jack gazed at Mark for a while, watching him scrape the majority of the cum from his appendages. Mark caught his eyes after a while, and he looked back at Jack with an expression of both humour and endearment.

“The drain will clog if I try to wash all this off in the shower.” he said, motioning to the cum that was still caked onto his legs.

“I’m not even going to fit into the shower.” Jack chuckled. Some home remodelling might be in order.

**Author's Note:**

> and thus concludes the 3rd fic of the Perks series. i hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> now, this is where i'd normally talk about the 'fun part', where i get you readers involved in influencing the direction of series. you are still welcome to send suggestions, either here or to my blog (septiplier-superstar.tumblr.com - where you can find updates and sneak previews on my works, or you can just pop over for a chat!). for the sake of posterity, i'll include the paragraph at the bottom of these notes, just to remind y'all of what i will and won't write (you can find an extended list of that on my blog, too, at septiplier-superstar.tumblr.com/requests)
> 
> HOWEVER, what i really want to talk about in these notes today is this: i am going on an indefinite hiatus. the reason for this is motivation, or more specifically, 'focus'. when i started writing back in october, i was super focused on my fics. it gave me something to do on long, boring journeys, and i had a lot of ideas that i was able to pour out onto my pages, before publishing them for all the world to see
> 
> now, there are other ways for me to use my time. bigger, better projects, which don’t involve writing at all. that doesn’t mean that i won’t still be writing from time to time, but it does mean that either my fics will simply be for personal entertainment, or that their uploading will be more sporadic, as i find the focus and the energy to write for an audience
> 
> i'll still be updating my blog every so often so you know i'm not dead (you can also read this information on my blog at the following address: septiplier-superstar.tumblr.com/post/140167513007), and you're absolutely free to continue making suggestions; who knows, your suggestion could be the one to inspire me to start writing again! but for now, i will bid you farewell, and i will see you again whenever our fates happen to cross
> 
> (P.S.: i mentioned that i would be working on a collab fic with one of my favourite writers back on the last chapter of One Week. my hiatus will absolutely NOT jeopardise that collab in any way, so look forward to it, y'hear!?)
> 
> =====
> 
> SO, what do YOU want to see? do you want jack to get even taller? how much taller? do you want a specific part *wink wink* of jack to get bigger? do you want mark to start growing too? do you want more fluff? more smut? i'll write basically any macro theme that isn't oral vore, scat, or snuff, so leave a comment and let me know what you want to see next!


End file.
